epicwarsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
'Battle Achievements' Achievements given for winning a certain number of battles. *Rookie - 5 Battles, 1,000 Gold, 5 Crystals, Goat Milk *Veteran - 20 Battles, 5,000 Gold, 5 Crystals, Guide Book *Conqueror - 50 Battles, 7,500 Gold, 5 Crystals, Dragon Mail *Destroyer - 100 Battles, 10,000 Gold, 10 Crystals, Hero Rune *Outstanding Warrior - 200 Battles, 20,000 Gold, 25 Crystals, Holy Sword Excalibourne *True Champion - 500 Battles, 30,000 Gold, 25 Crystals, Dragon King Sword *Master of War - 1,000 Battles, 50,000 Gold, 50 Crystals, Hero Rune *Supreme Dark Lord - 1,500 Battles, 100,000 Gold, 100 Crystals, Master Rune *Epic War Maniac - 2,000 Battles, 150,000 Gold, 200 Crystals, Ragnarok *I'm A Bot - 10,000 Battles, 0 Gold, 300 Crystals, Angel Stone *Robot Monster - 30,000 Battles, 0 Gold, 500 Crystals, Titanium Ore 'Level Achievements' Achievements given for attaining a certain level. *Casual Gamer - Level 10, 1,000 Gold, 10 Crystals, Iron Ore *Normal Gamer - Level 50, 5,000 Gold, 5 Crystals, White Knight Seal *Hardcore Gamer - Level 100, 15,000 Gold, 5 Crystals, Earth Dragon Horn *Hard Worker - Level 200, 25,000 Gold, 10 Crystals, Angel Wing *Nerd - Level 500, 40,000 Gold, 50 Crystals, Meteorite *Masochist Grindfest - Level 1,000, 80,000 Gold, 100 Crystals, Artlogic Badge *Limit Break - Level 5,000, 0 Gold, 400 Crystals, Epic Stone *Surpassing Hacker? - Level 9,000, 0 Gold, 750 Crystals, Galaxy Stone *Gaming God - Rebirth to Level 0, Artlogic Badge II 'Collector Achievements' Achievements given for purchasing a certain number of heroes and units combined. *Collector - 10 Units, 1,000 Gold, 5 Crystals, Gold Ore *Average Collector - 20 Units, 5,000 Gold, 5 Crystals, Phoenix Garb *Good Collector - 30 Units, 20,000 Gold, 10 Crystals, Holy Shield *Elite Collector - 40 Units, 30,000 Gold, 100 Crystals, Meteorite *Master Collector - 50 Units, 60,000 Gold, 150 Crystals, Moon Stone 'Mastery Achievements' Achievements given for mastering a certain number of missions. *Newbie - 1 Mission, 10,000 Gold, 10 Crystals, Light Saber Z *Explorer - 3 Missions, 20,000 Gold, 10 Crystals, Dark Shield *The Adventurer - 6 Missions, 30,000 Gold, 20 Crystals, Dragon King Sword *Invader - 10 Missions, 40,000 Gold, 30 Crystals, Holy Spear Argentina *Conqueror - 15 Missions, 60,000 Gold, 40 Crystals, Angel Armour *Guardian - 20 Missions, 80,000 Gold, 50 Crystals, Kaiser Shield *Sentinel - 30 Missions, 100,000 Gold, 75 Crystals, Crystal Armor *Ruler of Land - 40 Missions, 120,000 Gold, 100Crystals, Epic Blade *I'm King - 50 Missions, 160,000 Gold, 150 Crystals, Gungnir *Overlord - 60 Missions, 200,000 Gold, 200 Crystals, Infinity Blade 'Boss Achievements' Achievements given for completing an entire chapter for the first time. One achievement is granted after each chapter boss is defeated: *Champion - 1,000 Gold, 10 Crystals, Iron Ore *Devastator - 5,000 Gold, 5 Crystals, Gold Ore *Annihilator - 7,500 Gold, 5 Crystals, Platinum Ore *Hero of Light - 10,000 Gold, 10 Crystals, Meteorite *Dark Warrior - 20,000 Gold, 10 Crystals, Fire Dragon Wing *Boss Killer - 30,000 Gold, 20 Crystals, Cursed Seal *True Ogre - 50,000 Gold, 20 Crystals, Faatality Drink *Chaos Lord - 75,000 Gold, 30 Crystals, Megaton Axe *Ashura - 100,000 Gold, 50 Crystals, Dragon King Armour *Devil Incarnation - 150,000 Gold, 100 Crystals, Epic Shield 'Cave of Trial Achievements' Achievements given for defeating the Cave of Trial bosses for the first time. *Epic Challenge I - 0 Gold, 500 Crystals, Epic Stone *Epic Challenge II - 100,000 Gold, 500 Crystals, Galaxy Stone *Epic Challenge III - 200,000 Gold, 500 Crystals, Galaxy Stone *Epic Challenge IV - 300,000 Gold, 500 Crystals, Galaxy Stone *Epic Challenge V - 400,000 Gold, 500 Crystals, Galaxy Stone *Epic Challenge VI - 500,000 Gold, 500 Crystals, Galaxy Stone *Epic Challenge VII - 600,000 Gold, 500 Crystals, Galaxy Stone *Epic Challenge VIII - 1,000,000 Gold, 500 Crystals, Galaxy Stone 'Miscellaneous Achievements' *Facebook Follower - 100 Crystals. *Twitter Follower - 100 Crystals. Category:Game Mechanics